


Everything's okay, Stevie

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Love, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: When steve and Bucky drop to be kids, the Reader is chosen to care for them. She doesn't mind and the team is always there to help and support.





	Everything's okay, Stevie

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please have mercy. I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless.  
> Have fun :)

"Stevie, come on. I want to build a tower with you." Bucky whines and tries to drag his best friend and brother into the playroom. Steve sits still in bed. It is half past nine and he’s still tired. The blonde rubs his eyes and yawns. His eyes are puffy and red from crying. Y/N enters the bedroom and takes one look at Steve to know that something is wrong. Half a year prior, she would have found it odd to see her best friends as two children, in a bedroom designed for toddlers, but after several droppings from adult to child and back, she discovered that she loves the two kids as much as she loves their six feet tall self’s. She crouches down in front of Steve after Bucky gives up on dragging him out of bed to play. The brunette looks helplessly at her, begging her with his eyes for help to convince Steve that playing will do the trick for him to feel better after this horrible night. Steve had complained about a bad headache, which caused lots of bad dreams for the poor boy. After the third dream he was so terrified to go back to sleep, he cried all night, until he fell asleep at five in the morning due to exhaustion. Bucky had, thankfully, slept through all of that. He barely stirred after Steve woke from the nightmares, and only as Steve started crying, he woke up and immediately tried to comfort him, but fell asleep shortly after that, while still holding his brother in his lap. “Hey Steve. What’s wrong?”

“Head hurts.” Steve’s voice is barely a whisper. He rubs his eyes again and a few tears stream down his cheeks. He looks frustrated, which Y/N understands. After such a night it is near impossible not to be. Immediately, Bucky is at his side and drapes his arm in a protective manner around his shoulders. “’s gonna be okay, Stevie.” He places a small kiss on Steve’s forehead, just like Y/N does to them both when they’re in pain or sick or just have a bad mood. Sometimes even when they’re a bit more clingy than usual. Y/N swallows a cooing noise at the gesture and instead wraps her arms around both boys. Steve’s fist grabs firmly at her shirt, and he buries his face in the crook of her neck. “Mommy…hurts.” It’s a whisper again. “I know sweetie. I’ll look for some medicine.”

Since everybody figured out that Steve and Bucky would drop to cope with their stress and PTSD - especially after a hard mission - she was chosen to be their Mom, and she didn’t mind at all. I was more decided from the boys themselves. The first time they dropped they exclaimed Y/N is their mommy and since then it’s settled that Y/N is in charge of them as kids. The other help her, though, if she needs it or just wants to have a bit time for herself. All she has to do is ask.

The kids never remember what they did as adults, but they do remember everything they did as children when they get back to their normal adult beings. They know that sometimes their ‘brother’ would be away when he’s a grown up. They both also know that they’re not really brothers but it’s easier to pretend like they are. It was difficult to get them to understand that the other sometimes would be just Steve and Bucky, the grown-ups that play and live with them and their mommy or that they actually are the small kids and they’re playmates. When the other man is away on a mission and they are alone at home, without the other child to play with, they miss him badly, but they know it will only last for a few days, weeks tops, and they have their brother/grown-up friend again. Sometimes they even get both back to their grown up form at the same time. Then it’s on Y/N to miss the two children to mother-hen all the time which Steve and Bucky really don’t mind. They even suggested that she could do it when they’re big, too. Y/N refuses.

“You want to change out of your Pajama? Bucky’s already dressed.” Steve just shakes his head no and tightens his grip on her. “But we need to change the diaper.”

“No… Cuddle, mommy.” She sighs, lifts him up in her arms and she stands up. Then she grabs Bucky’s hand and goes with them into the playroom Tony furnished for them. Bucky immediately goes for some cars and his old, well used blocks to build something and makes car noises, while driving them through his buildings. Y/N walks with Steve to the small table, where Steve draws most of the time. Y/N had brought some crayons and pencils for him after she discovered he likes drawing more than building.

She sits down and tries to turn him around in her lap, so that he can face the table, but the little blonde starts to struggle, afraid of letting go of her. “No...”

“Hey, shh. You don’t want to draw a picture for aunt Nat or uncle Clint?”

“No.”

“And for me or Bucky?”

“Nooo…” Steve whines and starts crying once again. “Mommy. Make it stop.”

“Okay. It’s okay.” Y/N rocks him in her arm and sighs inaudible. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see Bucky, who slowly walks over to them. He looks sad and worried to his brother who cries so much. He wraps his little arms around Steve and puts his forehead on the blondes back. “Stevie is sick?” Bucky asks with big, round eyes. Steve was sick just last week with a bad case of the flu and it was terrible for both of them. For Steve, because his fever was really bad (he had to visit Bruce to check him over) and for Bucky to see his friend so small and fragile, more than he already is. Bucky had jumped like a bouncy ball when Steve felt better, and he could play with him again. He missed him terrible. Steve seems to have the same issues now than he had back in the 40s. He’s often sick and bedridden. Bucky can already see himself when something is wrong with Steve because he’s sick so often.

Y/N leans a little away from Steve, which makes him whine at the loss of contact. She shushes him gently and feels his forehead. He really feels a little hot. “Oh, Stevie. It seems your fever is back again.” Steve whines once more and hides his face back in Y/N’s neck. “Bucky...” Steve tries to grab Bucky blindly with one hand. The brown-haired boy walks around him, so Steve can see him and starts patting his hair. “Mommy? Stevie needs uncle Bruce again?” Bucky’s gaze meets hers; worry clear in his little blue eyes and Y/N thinks for a moment that it’s not fair for a boy of Bucky’s age to worry so much. She smiles at him, places a hand on his cheek and let her thumb caress his skin. “No. We manage for a bit, don’t we? You help me?” Bucky’s eyes light up and he nods. “Mission: Baby Brother?”

“Mission: Baby Brother.” Y/N confirms and watches as Bucky runs out of the room.

After the two boys learned that the rest of the Avengers would often go on missions, they wanted to join on some, too. They didn’t really understand what it means to go on missions, so the whole team created some missions just for them. Bruce let them fill some glasses with colored water to help him create a ‘serum’. In reality it’s only water, but the boys don’t know. Clint and Natasha take them to some undercover missions, which usually ends with a seriously annoyed or angry Tony because they always get missions to prank him. Tony instead let them help in his workshop, when he manages to keep it a safe zone for Kids. Which less often than Y/N would like but he keeps good watch over them so she decides to press both eyes closed sometimes. They are allowed to help Dum-E and U or get some small projects like repairing one of their toy cars, which Bucky loves to do. Steve rather goes and reads with Wanda and draws the worlds she reads about with her help. That is actually how she found out that little Stevie likes to draw. Mission: Baby Brother is the one Y/N created. In case that one of the boys falls ill, the other has some things to do so that he can help. Usually it’s Bucky who takes care of Steve but Steve enjoys to do it for Bucky, too. Sometimes even when Bucky is actually healthy and just cranky or too lazy to do it himself. They get cold rags, water or tea, help the other one to get dressed and changed. Sometimes they’re even allowed to help give the other the medicine.

Now Bucky is out of the room. He returns with a wet cloth and a glass of water. Carefully he tiptoes back in and to the table, trying to balance the water carefully to not spill anything on the blue carpet. “Very good, Buck. You want to help Steve drink some water?” She takes the wet cloth and watches as Bucky nods. The boy carefully tips the glass to Steve lips and holds it in place like Y/N had showed him. She’s secretly a little proud of how fast he had learned and remembered what she thought him. After Steve finished a few sips she wrestles him around, so he can face his brother better. Bucky places the glass down and lays the cloth on Steve’s forehead. The blonde whines at the cold but is quickly hugged from Bucky and silenced as the older boy rubs his back. “You gonna be okay, Stevie, because you’re strong.” Steve manages a little smile at his brothers’ words and tangles his hand in Bucky’s shirt. Now he’s practically sitting in Bucky’s lap and lets him comfort him. Y/N grabs her phone from her jeans pocket and snaps a picture of the two boys. They’re sometimes just so adorable, and she can’t other than take a picture to memorize these moments. She stands up and makes her way to the cupboard in the corner of the room. Y/N pulls out a mattress from the space between cupboard and wall and lays it next to Bucky’s cars. Then she goes and grabs a pillow and a blanked from one of the boxes in another cupboard and places them on the mattress. She motions with her hand for Bucky to bring Steve over. “Come on, Stevie. Lie down, yes?” Steve nods, takes a thumb in his mouth and let Bucky guide him over, his other hand tightly holding one of Bucky’s. “Lie down sweetie.” Y/N tucks the smaller boy under the covers and kisses his forehead again. “I’m looking for some medicine, okay? If we ran out, I’ll go down to ask Bruce. Are you two okay to be alone for a few minutes?” Both boys nod, and she gives each of them a kiss on their cheeks. “Remember Bucky. FRIDAY will help if you need something. Just need to ask her.”

“I know, mommy. I’m a big boy. I’m already four.” Bucky pouts which makes Y/N laugh. He still shows five fingers instead of four if he’s asked. “I know. I just made sure you remembered.” She gives him his second kiss, and then made her way out of the room. “FRIDAY, you got them, right?”

“Of course, Ms. Y/N.”

“Thank you.” She nods and makes herself on the way to search for the medicine.

 

* * *

 

Y/N returns twenty minutes later, with a bag of medicine from the drugstore because Bruce ran out of fever reducers because of Steve’s previous flu. Now she’s glad that Steve thought her how to use his bike. It was a lot faster than with the car Tony provided her with. She has Bruce in tow, but as soon as she opens the front door, she hears crying. It’s not Steve’s this time but Bucky’s. She walks up to their room a little faster and finds Bucky lying beside Steve, arms tightly wrapped around the smaller boy. “Bucky, what’s wrong?”

“He’s not waking. I tried. I’m sorry, mommy. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, shh. It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” She scoops the boy into her arms and holds him tight. Fear rises in her guts. _What does he mean he won’t wake up?_ Bruce crouches down beside the blonde and looks him over. “Can you tell me what happened, sweetie?”

“I… I needed to p-pee. I came b-back and Steve didn’t get air. He was blue, m-mommy. Real-ly blue.” Bucky nearly chokes on his cries, so Y/N rubs soothing circles on his back. “I’m s-scared, Mommy. Is St-stevie dying?”

“It’s okay, baby. No one’s dying today. Did you ask FRIDAY for help?” Bucky just cries, but then FRIDAY answers herself.

“He did, Ms. Y/N. I told our little sergeant you’re already on your floor again. Captain Rogers is out for about five minutes now. I also informed the boss about Captain Rogers condition. I send him to Dr. Banner’s lab.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY. Tell him not to worry too much.” Y/N smiles a bit, not knowing if the AI can actually see it. “Of course, Ms. Y/N.”

“Y/N.” Bruce voice rings to her ears. Her head whips to him, while she still calms Bucky down. “Is he okay?” Bruce nods but scoops the little boy up in his arms, still wrapped in the blanket. “It seems that he had an asthma attack. I would rather take him down to check him properly. Just for the rest of the day, though. I’m sure he’s perfectly fine otherwise.”

“Okay. Yeah do that. Thank you, Bruce. We follow shortly.” Bruce gives a short nod, and then leaves with the unconscious boy secure in his arms. Y/N makes her way back into the bedroom. She sits down on Bucky’s bed, back at the headboard, Bucky on her lap and grabs his favorite plushie, a bear with a silver arm. Steve named him James, after Bucky, because he looks like Bucky with his arm. When Bucky drops his arm just drops with him, so he looks just like his adult self. Just smaller and a little chubbier. Even his hair is the same so Y/N pulls it up into a cute ponytail or braids it sometimes. She passes James to Bucky who hides his face in the soft tummy. “Hey, baby. It’s okay. You did very well. You’re so brave, I’m proud of you.”

“Stevie‘s not hurt?”

“No, he will be fine. Uncle Bruce takes care of him now. We can visit him in a bit, okay?”

Bucky nods weakly and leans in a little more into her chest to hear her heartbeat. It calms him down pretty fast, but it helps that Y/N plays with his hair, too. They sit like that for a while until Bucky’s stomach disturbs the quiet. “You’re hungry? How about we go up to the common room and have some late breakfast with everyone else? How does that sound?”

“’S uncle Tony there, too?” Bucky looks up at her with hopeful eyes. Y/N chuckles. He always asks for his favorite uncle when they head up there. “I hope so. If not we’re gonna drag him up. What do you say?”

Bucky smiles and nods. Then he tightens his grip on his bear and on Y/N. “carry me?”

“Juts this once, you big baby.”

“I’m not!” She kisses the tip of his nose and stands up with him in her arms anyway. She stares at Steve’s the bed for a moment and then grabs Steve’s sheep and passes it to Bucky. “You watch after it so it doesn’t get lonely? We give it to Steve when we visit him later.”

“Yes. Stevie gets sad when Cloudy is lonely. James can play with him.” Bucky had chosen the name for Steve’s sheep. He said it looked just like a fluffy cloud, so it has to be named like it and no different. Steve liked the name immediately and refused every other name which was proposed to him afterwards.

“That’s a good idea. Now, let’s go up.” She walks out of their apartment while Bucky holds the two animals in his arms. Bucky beams as he tells FRIDAY to get them to the common room. He loves to talk to the AI and give her orders or request something and FRIDAY always answers him in a polite and sometimes funny voce to make him laugh. The elevator makes a sound and as the doors open, they step out of it. They’re greeted with the view of three people, who are deep lost in a pillow fight. “I wanna too!” Bucky screams. He jumps a bit in Y/N’s arms until she sets him down, passes her the toys and runs up to a couch. He grabs a pillow from the floor and throws it directly at Tony’s back. “Hey! Oh! Look who’s there. Just you wait. When I get you, you’ll wish you picked someone else.” Tony lunges for Bucky to throw him in the air, but he squeaks and runs up to Natasha before Tony even moves. “Just you wait!” Tony yells and runs after him. Nat is fast to scoop Bucky up herself and pushes him to Clint. She wrestles Tony carefully onto the ground. “Tickle fight!” Suddenly they’re all over Tony and hysterical laughter echoes through the room. Y/N smiles and makes her way to the kitchen. She gets the milk out of the fridge and the cereals from the drawer. Then she sets the plushies next to a bowl with tiny Iron Mans on it, so that Bucky can see them while he eats. After a few more moments the four join her in the kitchen. Everybody’s red-faced and with a big smile. “So, want tell me why you started a pillow fight this early in the morning? It’s just barely eleven.”

“No reason, really.”

“Really?” Y/N throws a skeptical look at Clint’s innocent face, before she goes to look at Tony. “Why can’t I believe that?”

“Hey, don’t look at me! These two started it. I’m totally innocent.” Tony throws his hands up in surrender and points at the two assassins. Y/N raises an eyebrow at Nat and Clint. The two exchange a look before Clint sighs. “Okay. Bruce let something slip”, he looks in Bucky’s direction, “S-T-E-V-E being sick again” He spells Steve’s name to make sure that the brunette boy doesn’t get who they are talking about. The kid seems not to be interested; instead he turns his bowl and stares at the figures following some lines with his fingers. “Nat and I thought it would be a good idea to cheer him up, so we threw a pillow at Stark while he made his morning coffee. I think it worked very well.”

“I see.”

“I have to say even if I didn’t get my coffee ‘till now, it was still fun.” Tony walks up to the coffee machine and finally fills his travel mug with the hot liquid. Bucky looks up at his favorite uncle and throws his hands in the air. “Again, again!” He screams and laughs as Tony comes up behind him and blows a raspberry on his cheek. Bucky laughs and shies away but comes right back and hugs Tony’s middle. “See you later, kid. Think there will be a mission for you later. You ready to help?” He ruffles the brown long hair and destroys the ponytail, so Bucky has to wipe the hair out of his face.

“A new mission? Can I, mommy? Please.” Bucky throws pleading eyes at his mommy, Steve momentarily forgotten. “Okay, but only if you eat your breakfast.” She smiles down at him lightly rights his hair so that he looks a bit more presentable again. “Yes!” Bucky cheers, makes a fist and throws it triumphant in the air, then his gaze falls on the sheep beside his bowl and frowns. “But… What’s with Stevie? Will he come, too?” It’s silent in the kitchen as everyone looks at the small boy while Bucky’s eyes look back and forth between Y/N and Tony. “Let’s see how he feels later, okay?” Bucky nods at Y/N’s words. Then he watches as Nat fills his bowl. He waves at Tony as the man takes his leave and starts to eat.

 

* * *

 

Y/N sits down in Bruce’s lab, next to Steve’s bed. He sleeping now. Bruce said he woke for a few minutes but fell right back after Bruce gave him some water and is asleep since then. The boy didn’t even had asked about her or Bucky. He would be fine. Apparently he had a nightmare and woke up, but no one was there, which made him panic and lose control of his breathing. That triggered his asthma attack. Which he couldn’t get under control.

His fever seems to be just a one-day thing, because of the stress the night had brought, totally normal for small children. They would get a fever for a few hours, but as fast as it would occur as fast it will be gone again. So, it probably will be gone by dinnertime when he drinks and sleeps a bit more.

Bucky had gone with Tony a few hours ago, so she sits there and watches over her boy. Bucky had pressed the sheep in Steve’s arms before he left and now the small blonde clings to it. Y/N reaches out and pulls his bangs out of his face. Steve stirs and opens his eyes. “Mommy?”

“Yeah, hi. How do you feel, Stevie?” She smiles down at him and strokes his bangs behind his ear again, but they fall back onto his forehead. “Good. Tired.” Steve throws one of his heartwarming smiles at her, and she smiles back. “You’re hungry? Bucky made cookies with aunt Nat.”

“Cookies?” Steve’s eyes lit up at that. Y/N laughs but nods. She helps him to sit up and passes a glass of water and a small plate with the tree shaped cookies to him. He eats in silence. Just whining that he wants to make some, too, once. Every few seconds he looks up and at his mommy, smiles and returns to eating, while he finishes his last cookie Y/N takes a book out of her bag. The one she had discovered somewhere in the bookshelf months ago. It’s Steve’s favorite story, about a little boy who wants to be a hero, but everyone tells him that it’s impossible, because he’s too small, just a kid and his health won’t allow that. But someday another boy comes up and together they experience many adventures. Everyone thinks that Steve likes this story, because it reminds him of the childhood, he had back in the 40s but when they ask Steve when he an adult he just shakes his head and says its just a nice story. “Stevie, how about I read to you?”

“Yes! In bed, Mommy.” Steve nearly jumps up. He gathers the blanket together so that Y/N can join him. As she settles next to him, he manages to throw it back over her lap, a bit clumsily but hey, and snuggles up at her side. Just as she’s about to start, the door fly’s open and Bucky comes running in. “Stevie! Look what I made for you. Uncle Tony helped.” Bucky climbs up onto the bed. Behind him Tony comes in and closes the door with a silent click. He smiles at Y/N and takes the place where she had been sitting a few minutes prior. “It’s a peeping thing. See.” Bucky pushes a button on the little box in his hands and a light starts blinking. Then a steady but loud beeping sounds through the room. “Uncle Tony says it’s for when you get an attack, and we’re not together. It’s loud so we can hear you everywhere. And FRIDAY can tell us, so we can come get you.” He smiles brightly at Steve who returns it. “Thank you.” Steve reaches out and hugs Bucky to his chest. They settle down together and giggle a little. “Thank you, Tony.” Y/N smiles up at the man, next to her.

“No prob. I have a responder for the whole team, too. Just in case that you’re not here, so everyone gets a message and can help him. But like I know him he probably loses it in a few days so I set a program in FRIDAY that scans his status and tells us if somethings wrong. Hopefully we don’t need it so often.”

“I really appreciate it, though.” Y/N takes Tony’s hand in hers and gives it a little squeeze. He smiles shyly at her and a little blush makes its way on his cheeks. Quickly he looks away. “Mommy, you’re reading a story?”

“Yeah. I was just about to start. You want to listen, too?”

“Yes. Come Stevie. Let’s cuddle. Uncle Tony, too.” Bucky presses his tummy flat against Steve’s back and reaches out over Y/N for Tony’s hand. He looks shocked at Y/N, but she just shrugs and motions with her head for him to climb in behind Bucky. He does and as soon as he settles down Y/N opens the book and starts to read. “In a small village, near a big river and the mountains, higher than everything in the world, there lives a boy. He was small and got sick often. His only wish was to be a hero. His dad was one. He was a doctor. And his mom was one, too. She worked with lots of sick people. The name of the boy was Ralph…”


End file.
